


Come Together, For Lucifer's Son!

by NamelessGhoulMidnight



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulMidnight/pseuds/NamelessGhoulMidnight
Summary: Lucey was a huge fan of Ghost. When she went to a show, the Ghouls saw her and fell in love with her. They asked for her to go into the tour bus. But something happened to her and now she's pregnant, and her body is changing in a way that human doctors cannot describe or never had seen... Now she has to live a new life in the church of Satan now...





	Come Together, For Lucifer's Son!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was inspired one night and I had to post this. Smut ahead, so don't read if you don't like that shit. Might update here and there, depending on my mood. Enjoy.

_**May 16th, 2013** _

It was a very hot day down in Detroit, MI. But Ghost played for their fans no matter what, even if it means the members get all sweaty. It was the beginning of the show, and the Ghouls were getting ready before going on stage, standing and performing in front of the entire crowd of thousands of people. There was one particular fan in the crowd, where she was in the front. She was cheering hard for the members to come out, she was a big fan of Ghost.

The Ghouls slowly came out and waved at everybody. They had black robes and black masks on them. The music finally started...   
Il padre, il filio  
Et lo spiritus malum  
Omnis caelestis  
Delenda est  
Then the Ghouls started to play after that last word...

Anti Cristus  
Il filio de Sathanas:  
Infestissumam!

  
Il padre, il filio  
Et lo spiritus malum  
Omnis caelestis  
Delenda est

  
Anti Cristus  
Il filio de Sathanas:  
Infestissumam!

  
Il padre, il filio  
Et lo spiritus malum  
Omnis caelestis  
Delenda est

  
Anti Cristus  
Il filio de Sathanas:  
Infestissumam!

Infestissumam!

After that, they went straight into Per Aspera Ad Inferi. They played for about an hour, Papa II taking a break here and there to interact with the audience. During the whole show, the Ghouls looked at the woman in front more than anybody else in the crowd. She had curly, brown hair that reached her shoulders. More wavy and curled at the ends. Her bright blue eyes shined in the sunlight behind her black sunglasses. She wore a white tank top, exposing her cleavage, and a knee-lengthed little red skirt that was lacy. To complete her look, she wore some white socks and little purple and white sneakers. She had a black headband with some blue and pink barrettes in her hair.

Her nails were painted red and her right ring finger, left middle finger dawned sparkly rings. One had a purple gem on it with sparkly diamonds on it, it was on a silver band. The other was just a sterling silver ring. She wore a few silver bracelets on both wrists and a purple and black digital watch. She had purple eye shadow on with matching plum purple lipstick that she dawned on her soft, plumped lips. She had a black lip ring on the right side and a silver nose ring on the left nostril. She had pierced ears too, right ear had a helix piercing with a purple hoop. Both lobes were pierced too and dawned silver hoops. Her skin was a soft, pale color as the sun was kissing on it. The Ghouls admired her, mostly Alpha and Omega. Air and Terra didn't seem to notice her as they were in the back.

Omega looked at Alpha, nodded at him to look at the Burnette woman in the crowd. Alpha looked at her, saw her beauty. Both Ghouls smirked as they finished their last song, Monstrance Clock. The Ghouls bowed at the crowd and went backstage. The woman smiled and went to the signing that was a few minutes after the show. She had her CD in hand anyways. She went to the long, long ass line that took about an hour. She was finally up there. The Ghouls all stared at her, smirked behind their masks. Now, they saw her pretty blue orbs more clearly.

Omega was up first. He shook her soft hand, that was smaller than his. "Hello! I'm Omega!" He introduced himself to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucey." The Aether Ghoul purred at her response. She moved on to the next Ghoul, Alpha. Then it was Water, Air, and lastly Terra. She met Papa II very last. He was pleasant to the little lady. When she went to leave, but Omega had stopped her. "Wait, wouldn't you want to come out and uh, come inside of our tour bus?" He smiled at her behind his black mask. She blushed a little on her pale, soft face before she nodded at the tall and beefy Ghoul. He chirped quietly yet happily. "Great! Follow me, Lucey."

The Ghoul lead her to the tour bus, allowed her to go in first. It was big and really nice on the inside. Omega turned around, left her alone as he went back to the signing. Lucey sat down on the couch, looked around for a bit. She fell asleep by accident, as she didn't mean to. When she had woke up, she was greeted by five Ghouls. They were all staring at her... "The fuck? Were you guys watching me sleep?" Air shook his head, "No, we literally came back from the signing about five minutes ago. We saw that you were sleeping.. and didn't want to disturb you..."

Lucey blinked, "Where's Papa...?" Alpha spoke, "Ah, he isn't here right now. He's somewhere around though... So we have you to ourselves until he comes back. We don't know when he will though..~" He smirked behind his mask. The Ghouls all whispered to each other before they looked back at Lucey, all nodded in unison. "Let's cut to the chase. We are actual Ghouls, and we are in heat. We've been sexually frustrated ever since the beginning of the tour. We found you, and you're perfect. You're really pretty! Which is one of the reasons we had chosen you!" Alpha explained.

Lucey giggled, "Yeah, "real" Ghouls. No way you guys are actually Satanist. C'mon now." The Ghouls growled and hissed at her, which made her raised a brow. "Look, I don't mean any trouble..." Terra chirped and went close to her face. Emerald hues looked into her bright blue ones. His pupils were slits, eyes glowed. "Then, we'll show you proof..." He whispered to her, backed up to the other Ghouls. They all said something in a language that she could not understand. Then, they suddenly changed! Their skin became a dark grey color with razor-sharp claws on their fingers, they grew razor sharp fangs, horns that were ram-like, very long, black, fluffy, arrow-tipped, thick, tails that lashed behind them. Their eye color changed to their proper elements as well. But they still wore their black robes and masks.

Lucey was confused and started to get up. "Uhh.. I gotta go... My friend must be getting worried about me..." The Ghouls hissed at her once more, one pushed her back onto the couch. She looked at him, and he had bright red eyes. Must be Alpha as he sniffed at her, just like a dog sniffing a human. They were animal-like in a way, having instincts and all. They had their primal instinct as they huddle up to her in a circle. They leaned down and began to sniff her through their masks. They backed off, took their hoods down and their masks off. They showed their dark grey faces at her. They were almost cute in a way. But they were very terrifying creatures. Each Ghoul had an element tied their names, often.

"So, you've finally shown your faces to me... eh?..." She gently reached her hand out to Terra, who was the smaller Ghoul. He hissed but gently sniffing at her hand, he was confused at her gesture, raising a brow. Each Ghoul did indeed at hair. Omega having short, dark blonde hair. Alpha having short dark blonde hair as well. Water having short, brown hair. Air having long, black hair with some grey showing. Lastly. Terra having long, dirty blonde hair. He flicked his snake-like tongue at her, showed that he had interested in her. They all were attractive for Ghouls. "You guys are more than just Ghouls, you guys look like demons.." They all nodded, "Basically." They all said in unison.

Terra went up to her and slowly poked her cheek with a claw, as Air checked out her body. Alpha licked her neck with his long, pointed tongue. She shivered as it felt really cold against her warm skin. Omega looked down at her, flicking his snake-like tongue at her. Purple hues looked down into her eyes as if he was staring at her soul. He sniffed the air and pushed the others out of the way. He smirked at her, fangs overlapped his bottom lip. His tail slowly rubbed against her arm. It felt really soft and she wanted to touch it, but she was afraid about what he was going to do if she did.

Omega chirped at Alpha and gave him a nod. The Ghouls started to unbuttoned their black cassocks. Lucey watched them as she was curious about what the wore under there. Once all the cassocks fell down behind the Ghouls, they only wore their boxers. "Smart, since it was hot today, eh?" They looked at each other and smirked. Alpha went up to her, he licked her cheek. Omega crawled up on top of her, leaned down. His soft, cold nose touched her small, cold one. She looked at the Ghoul in front of her. He slowly raised a hand with padded fingers, stroking her face, slowly moving down her neck. He grabbed onto her tank-top and ripped it off. Now, her lacy, purple, Victora's Secret bra was now exposed.

Omega chirped at his work. He saw her exposed top half, but she looked away. "Hm, do you want us? If not, we understand. We can stop right now.." Omega looked away, mumbled something in Swedish softly. Lucey did think about this for a few moments before she nodded to the Ghoul. "Of course I want this. This is every fan's wet dream! How can I pass this opportunity up?" This made all of the Ghouls smirked in unison. "Great! We'll pleasure you in the best way we can~" Omega purred out.

His hand went down to her skirt, pulled it right off of her waist and legs. Her lacy panties that matched her bra were now exposed. Omega's tail lashed back and forth as it trailed down from her breasts to her stomach. The soft, furry appendage lightly touched the soft human skin. It made her shiver at the foreign touch of the appendage. He leaned down and licked her neck softly with his long, cold, snake-like tongue. He went down to her cleavage as he stopped, pulling away. He smirked as he tore off her bra, though she wasn't happy. He didn't care, as her large breasts bounced when the bra was ripped away. Omega stared at them, took both hands and gave them a good and quick squeeze.

This earned him a moan from her, as he leaned down and licked them. He smiled, going up to her neck then he slowly made his way to her mouth. His tongue flickered against her soft, purple painted lips. She blushed so hard, that her face was red and heated. He chuckled, hands were on her breasts, squeezing them tightly. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, purred against then. She gladly returned the kiss, deepened it. He licked her bottom lip, sucked on it a little before she opened her mouth. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrapped his tongue around her's. He sucked on it before he explored the wet cavern.

He slowly pulled away from her mouth, a bridge of saliva connected between their lips. He broke it off with his tongue. Saliva covered her lips and her lipstick was smudged, and all over Omega's mouth and lips. He chuckled once more, as his tail snuck its way inside of her panties. It rubbed in between her slit as she started to moan a little. He tilted his head, his tail pulled away. He went in between her legs, bent down, he bit onto her panties, ripping them off with his teeth. He spat them out onto the floor. He saw that she was wet already, which made him more excited. He bent his head all the way, spread her legs apart. He took out his tongue and started to lick her slit, then made his way to her clit. Sucked on it. He heard her loud moaning, and she arched her back.

He pulled away and licked his lips. "You taste pretty damn good~" He climbed on top of her as he looked into her eyes. He purred, as he laid her back on the couch, so she is comfortable. He slowly took off his boxers, threw them somewhere. He went back on top of her, he felt her wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently kissed her as he slowly slid inside of her. He felt how tight and wet she was. Since she was so wet it was easy for him to slide into her. He waited a few minutes before he moved on and started to fuck her slowly. Then, he slowly picked up the pace, he went harder and rougher as time went on. He moaned at her tightness, as she moaned really loudly. He chuckled and went on to fuck her harder and more roughly.

He felt her walls tightened as she panted pretty hard. "Getting close already eh?~" He said, in a teasing tone. He pulled out until the tip was only in her, then he slammed back inside of her. He kept doing this for a good twenty minutes before he was close, but she had already came before he did. He smirked, slammed one more before he came inside of her, overfilled her. He slowly pulled out of her, after a few minutes. He panted hard, but he slowly stood up, walked away. Alpha suddenly was now in front of her. His boxers were off, as he took her by the waist. He set her down in his lap, as he leaned down, kissed her soft lips. His lips felt very warm and really soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck, this made him purr against her lips.

Alpha's long, pointed tongue slipped inside of her mouth, wrapped against her short, human one. He sucked on it for a good minute, made drool coming out from the side of her mouth, drizzled down her neck and onto her breasts. He pulled away, slowly and smirked. He grabbed her by the waist, again, lifted her up, then he slammed her down onto his dick. She moaned loudly at the new feeling, as he kept slamming her down on his dick, bucked his hips in the process. After a little while, she actually pushed him down, started to bounce up and down on him. He watched her breasts bounced up and down each time she went up and down. He grabbed them, gave them a good squeeze. He panted really hard as he arched his back a little. She came yet again as she moaned loudly. After a few minutes, he came into her, moaned really loudly. She bent down and gave him a nice, good, sloppy kiss. She slowly slipped off of him. He slowly got up, went to where Omega was.

Air went up to her and smirked, he put her in on all fours. He got behind her as he straddled onto her like a male dog. He slammed inside of her, as she screamed in pleasure from the new position. He smirked, slammed into her more roughly and animalistic. She slowly turned her head to look at him. He kept slamming into her, moaning at her tightness. He pulled out of her, but she pulled him down, kissed him deeply. He smirked, slammed back into her. He fucked her very roughly as she moaned into his mouth. He chuckled, pulled away from her mouth, he kissed and sucked onto her neck. Bit it a little as he went to her breasts, sucked onto her nipples. She moaned loudly as she came yet again. It didn't take too long for him to came inside of her. He pulled out and went over to where Alpha and Omega as.

Water chirped, came up to her. He sat next to her as she slowly sat up. He gently pulled her close and started to kiss her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He had fish like scales on his arms, which felt weird against her skin. He gently pushed her down and kissed down her body, then slowly back up. He licked her neck, sucked on it a little. He slowly slid inside of her as he started to fuck her nice and fast. She bucked her hips against his as she looked at his pretty sapphire eyes. He chirped and licked her lips, held onto her hips, claws dug into her skin. He came into her, as he pulled out, gave her a long, passionate kiss.

Terra went up to her with a chirp and gently kissed her. She pushed him, made him laid down on the couch. She got onto him, bounced on him. This made him gasp and moaned loudly. He grabbed onto her hips and bucked his hips really fast yet gently. She bent down and kissed him sloppily. They continued to fuck until both came and she got off of him. Terra went over to the other Ghouls.

They all went back to her with smirks on their faces, as they weren't done yet. Omega grabbed her, making her go on her knees, and shoved his large, thick dick into her mouth. Terra went behind her and shoved himself inside of her. He held her by the waist and started to fuck her. She moaned loudly against Omega's dick as he started to face fuck her. She sucked and wrapped her tongue around the tip. Water shoved his dick into her left hand while Air shoved his dick into the other.

She stroked both Ghouls as Omega shoved his dick all the way into her mouth, hit the back of her throat, which made her choke. Terra fucked her roughly, as he went over and sucked onto her neck roughly. Omega face fucked her pretty roughly as she stroked the other two Ghouls. Alpha rubbed his dick as he watched them. Omega came inside of her mouth, some cum drizzled down from the corner of her mouth, down her neck. Terra came inside of her again, as Water shoved his dick into her mouth, came into it after she swallowed Omega's load. Then, Air came all over her face and some got into her hair.

Alpha went over and came all over the rest of her body. Now she was a sticky mess, covered in Ghoul jizz. She came a lot as she panted, each Ghoul pulled away from her. She looked at all of them, all looked very satisfied. Terra went over, as he rubbed himself and then he came all over her tits, chuckled. The Ghouls went up to her neck and started to suck and bit on it, causing her to have hickeys all over the place. They all pulled away and looked at each other.

Omega looked at her, "Let's get you all cleaned up..." He looked at Alpha as he gently picked her up, brought her into the bathroom. He gently sat her down on to the ground, as he drew the bath with some warm water. He picked her up and sat her down into it. She was so dazed and tired, that she was wobbling while sitting up. He sat next to her and helped her stay up. He grabbed a cup and rinsed her off, then he grabbed a rag and some soap. He put some of the soap onto the rag and started to wash her body.

He went down to her pussy and cleaned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she kissed him deeply. He purred, returned the deep kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. He smirked and washed her hair. He rinsed everything off of her and helped her got out. He took a dry towel, dried her off with it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close so she can be warm. He carried her to a room, sat her down on the bed. He disappeared for a moment. He went back with a pair of panties and a clean, black cassock and a mask. She tilted her head, "What's this for?" Alpha chirped as all of the Ghouls went in and surrounded her.

She saw Papa had come in not too long ago too... wait, was he here the whole time and watched from the distance? He looked at the girl that was wrapped in a black, soft towel. The Anti-Pope nodded at the Ghouls, took out a book from the shelf. "What's going on here?" The Ghouls chuckled as they got dressed back up in their black cassocks and masks. They took off the towel from her as she looked around... They drew a pentagram on the floor and set her in the middle. Papa began to say some Latin things from his book, as the Ghouls circled her.

They all licked their lips and their tails lashed. After Papa was done, the Ghouls launched at her, clawed at her soft skin. She screamed in pain but Alpha shut her up by roughly kissing her. Papa took out a knife and the Ghouls stopped attacking her. Each Ghoul took the knife after cutting their wrists. They lined up and made Lucey drunk from each their wrists, drinking their blood. Finally, Papa took the knife and stabbed her in the chest, a couple of times, then where her heart was. She slowly fell onto the ground and bled out to her death.

Alpha gently took her body and put her on the bed. He laid her down and dressed her into the black cassock and mask after licking the blood off of her, and put bandages around her wounds. He out her panties on her buttoned up the cassock. He propped the pillows up and made her body sat up so he can put the mask on her and the hood up. He took a Grucifix and put it around her neck. He gently laid her back down and back up to the other Ghouls and Papa. They stared at her for a good five minutes before the Ghouls looked at each other. Then, back at Lucey. When they went to turn around, Lucey sprung back to life with a gasp and a tiny cough. Alpha wagged his tail and turned around. He saw the female looked confused and scared.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much.."

She seemed not to remember much at all.

"You're going back to the church with us though, soon enough.."

"Once you've fully transformed~" Terra chirped.

"Huh? What did you do to me?"

"You'll find out.." Terra chirped, again.

She growled, got out of the bed. She pushed the Ghouls out of the way and got out of the bus. She yawned, stretched out. Her friend ran up to her, "Where have you been?! I was looking- what's up with the attire?" He rose a brow.

"I don't know. Let's go home, I'm tired and really sore."

"What did they do to you?"

"I don't fucking know. I don't give a shit. Take me the fuck home... ** _NOW!"_**

Her friend nodded, took her home. In her head, she heard the Ghouls' voices saying, _"See you soon~"_

She shook off the feeling of fright as she flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_'Why did this happened to me...? What did they mean by "See you soon..."? What did they do to me....?"_

Thoughts overfilled her head as she went to sleep. Was her body changing or was she going crazy....?

  
End Scene.


End file.
